projectsaltfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
Return Home Overview There are a variety of enemy types in the world of Salt. While some are easily defeated with nothing but a club, others will challenge even veteran players of the game. Compiled below is a list of enemies and some of their potential drops. Enemies can be divided into five groups: * Pirates * Jungle enemies * Cultists * Creatures * Ancient Pirates Show/Hide Pirates are the number 1 enemy in Salt. Some of them are even considered bosses, like the Pirates Captains Bosses and the Pirate Kings. Pirate The basic and most common enemy in the game. Pirates attack with axes and are relatively easy to defeat even if only armed with a club. Known drops: * Pirate Tunic * Pirate Pants * Pirate Booties * Pirate Shortsword * Bronze Chest Key * Broken Pirate Axe * Pirate Axe * Swindler´s Eyepatch Pirate Cartographer Just as strong as a regular Pirate as well as being the only pirate to drop a compass and the sextant. He is visually identical to The Captain's Navigator. Known drops: * Compass * Sextant * Map Pirate Captain A lot stronger than a regular pirate, and a serious threat to rookie adventurers. Easy recognizable from a distance by their white shirt. Known drops: * Dagger * Bronze Chest Key * Silver Chest Key * Pirate Hat * Captain's Earrings * Captain's Tunic * Captain's Pants * Captain's Belt * Captain's Boots Pirate Scavenger The Pirate Scavenger is a rare pirate that co-exist with regular pirates on Pirate Camp islands. Pirate Scavengers are even more dangerous than a Pirate Captain. Known drops: * Scavenger's Gloves * Strange Coin Shard Pirate Battlemaster A significant step up from the general pirate, pirate battlemasters use the same equipment but to much greater effect. You will want to be well-equipped to face these pirates. Known drops: * Silver Chest Key * Bronze Chest Key * Strong Pirate Axe * Hefty Pirate Axe * Pirate Ration * Cooked Meat The Captain's Navigator The navigator is not as common as regular battlemasters, but just as strong. He is visually identical to the Pirate Cartographer. Known drops: * Spyglass * Pirate Ration * Mariner's Compass Pirate Shipwright The Shipwright pirate is not as strong as the Pirate Battlemaster. These pirates often hold ship-customization items, and besides crafting- these guys are your only source to find such items as they are not to be bought from merchants. Known drops: * Storage Chest * Torch Holder * Windy Sail * Bed * Toy Sailboat * Red Maiden Plans Pirate Commander Just as strong as the pirate battlemaster but endure more damage. He is a lot more uncommon as well as being the only pirate to drop rare commander's items. Clearly recognizable by his blue shirt. Known drops: * Commander's Ring * Commander's Pants * Commander's Tunic * Commander's Boots * Commander's Gloves Captain Bobo An extremely tough pirate that does a lot of damage and will kill any player without armor in just 2-3 hits. Known drops: * Agile Boots * Pirate Ship Helm Materials Captain Bulgeye Another pirate captain that is slightly less powerful than Captain Bobo. Has a bulging eye (as his name would indicate), wears a black shirt and carries an axe. Known drops: * Bulging Eye Charm * Pirate Ship Rudder Materials Captain Rosebernard A dangerous pirate captain with a grey shirt and a large battleaxe. Known drops: * Mighty Axe * Pirate Ship Sail Materials Captain Buffbeard A pirate captain with a great-looking beard and an extremely though armor. He ordered the construction of the Pardon Pusher. Known drops: * Buffbeard's Armor * Pirate Ship Hull Materials * Old Worn Ring Pirate Elite Brute These pirates are common on Pirate Stronghold islands. They endure a lot of damage and can delivers pretty strong blows with their wooden clubs. Known drops: * Trimmed Boots * Trimmed Leggings * Trimmed Tunic * Trimmed Gloves * Sickle * Serrated Sickle Pirate Elite Navigator These pirates are common on Pirate Stronghold islands. They deals a large amount of damage. Known drops: * Spyglass * Sextant * Compass * Magic Compass Pirate Elite Herbalist These pirates are common on Pirate Stronghold islands. They deals less damage as the other local pirates, but remains dangerous. Known drops: * Red Spotted Mushroom * Pristine White Flower * Black Flower * Sand Flower * Nightvigor Flower * Hightop Bloom * Jungle Bud Pirate Elite Captain These pirates are uncommon on Pirate Stronghold islands. They endure a lot of damage and can delivers powerful blows. Known drops: * Elite Breastplate * Elite Greaves * Elite Boots * Elite Gauntlets * Gold Chest Key Pirate Elite Bounty Hunter The Bounty Hunters are very powerful pirates who dual wields dark scimitars. This pirate only appears after you've slain a certain amount of Pirate Elites. Known drops: * Dark Blade of the Bounty Hunter * Bounty Hunter's Gloves * Bounty Hunter's Ring * Bounty Hunter's Hat * Bounty Hunter's Amulet Pirate King of the East The Pirate King rules over all the pirates and is a powerful adversary. He only appears after you kill 3 Bounty Hunters. This one holds a scepter that increases health regeneration. Known drops: * Scepter of Eastern Forests * Greedy King's Token Pirate King of the West The Pirate King rules over all the pirates and is a powerful adversary. He only appears after you kill 3 Bounty Hunters. This one holds a scepter that gives random bonuses. Known drops: * Scepter of Western Spirits * Greedy King's Token Pirate King of the North The Pirate King rules over all the pirates and is a powerful adversary. He only appears after you kill 3 Bounty Hunters. This one holds a scepter that increases sailing speed and running speed. Known drops: * Breezy Scepter of Northern Wind * Greedy King's Token * Pirate King's Crown Pirate King of the South The Pirate King rules over all the pirates and is a powerful adversary. He only appears after you kill 3 Bounty Hunters. This one holds a scepter that increases critical hit chance and power. Known drops: * Scepter of Southern Flame * Greedy King's Token Jungle enemies Show/Hide The jungle islands contains some of the thoughest enemies in Salt. Only an advanced player could face those. Poacher The Poacher is a common enemy on Jungle Islands. He attacks with a spear and can throw it at you. Known drops: * Jungle Spear * Poacher's Boots * Poacher's Pants * Poacher's Tunic Ambitious Poacher The Ambitious Poacher is an uncommon enemy on Jungle Islands. He has more health than a regular Poacher. Known drops: * Thick Hide Cloak * Thick Hide Boots * Jungle Ruby Grent, Famed Slayer of Luthor This special Ambitious Poacher has been given Luthor's powers and make a formidable adversary. Known drops: * Spear of Tiger Spirit * Grents Lucky Coin Heroic Grent Grent has returned, more dangerous and ambitious than ever ! Known drops: * Heroic Spear of Tiger Spirit Cultists Show/Hide The cultists are fanatics devoted to an obscure entity. Cultists A rare and dangerous enemy. These are to be found at night by a Cultists Altar, and are partially a quest-related enemy. Cultists does not require a lot of hits before going down, but they do a lot of damage towards the player. Known drops: * Cultist Horn * Cultist Belt * Cultist Robe * Cultist Pants * Cultist's Staff Cultist Elder These are a lot more dangerous and enduring than the Cultists, easily recognizable by their mask. The elder is partially a quest-related enemy. They only appear once the player blows in the Cultist Horn. Known drops: * Cultist Robe * Cultist Pants * Cultist Belt * White Cultist's Staff * Cultist's Ritual Tome Priest of Draegan A fanatic devoted to protect his master. Even more powerful than a regular Cultist. Known drops: * Pristine White Flower Potion * Strong Bandage Martyr of Draegan A fanatic devoted to protect his master. Doesn't hesitate to blow himself up. Known drops: * Pristine White Flower Potion * Strong Bandage Draegan Draegan is the idol's Cultists. This legendary being is a threat to the whole world. Known drops: * Cloak of the Dark One * Dark Cobalt Greatsword * Destroyer's Belt * Elemental Dancers * Mask of Bone * Pick of Crumbled Wardens * Robe of the Awoken * Robe of the Sleeping Creatures Show/Hide The world of Salt is not filled only by peaceful creatures. Some of them will try to eat you. Small Spider Relatively weak, spiders only come out at night and can be a bit hard to hit with their low stature. They can poison the player, but this effect isn't very dangerous. Known drops: * Spider Silk * Spider Fang * Spider Guts * Adventurer's Satchel Large Spider Approximately twice the size of small spiders. Their poison does twice the damage of the Small Spider, and they endure twice as much damage. Known drops: * Spider Silk * Spider Fang * Spider Guts * Adventurer's Satchel Spider Queen Much larger than the other spiders. Armed with heavy poison, this is a dangerous creature. Like the other spiders, it only appears at night. Before meeting the Spider Queen, a soundtrack will start to play, which will let you know that you are chased by her. The Spider Queen is very rare and is also a quest-related enemy. Known drops: * Spider Silk * Spider Guts * The Queen's Fang * Signet of the Alchemist * Spider Queen Eye Heroic Spider Queen This heroic version of the spider queen has more health and deals more damage. She is easily recognisable by the orange eyes. Known drops: * Heroic Signet of the Alchemist * Heroic Queen's Fang Jungle Spider A black spider found on Jungle Island at night. Its poison is stronger than the regular Small Spider. Known drops: * Jungle Spider Fang * Jungle Spider Silk * Adventurer's Satchel Jungle Queen Visually similar to the Spider Queen, other than being colored black. Her poison is extremely lethal. Known drops: * Spider Hair Chaps * The Jungle Queen's Fang * Jungle Queen Eye Heroic Jungle Queen This heroic version of the jungle queen has more health and deals even more damage. Known drops: * Heroic Spider Hair Chaps * Heroic Jungle Queen's Fang Cursed Queen The Cursed Queen is a red-colored version of the Spider Queen. She can only be summoned by drinking the Potion of Trials at night. Known drops: * Treasure Hunter's Scimitar Tiger A rare and powerful creature that roams jungle islands. Has a lot of health and delivers some mighty blows, but will run away when low on health. Known drops: * Tiger Pelt * Tiger Fang * Tiger Guts * Tiger Meat Luthor The "King of the Tigers" is even more powerful than a regular tiger. Known drops: * Pristine Tiger Pelt * Perfect Tiger Pelt * Luthor's Fang * Luthor's Tail * Luthor's Pelt Heroic Luthor It's not a king anymore, it's an emperor ! Known drops: * Devoured Coat Ancients Show/Hide An ancient civilisation left behind some guardians to protect their ruins. Ancient Guardian An Ancient Metal Golem who is the protectors of Ancient Statues, which can be destroyed with bombs or an Ancient Pickaxe. Ancient Guardians attack by throwing large rocks at you, but said rocks will be instantly shattered if they hit any obstruction, including boat masts, trees, the ground or water. The Ancient guardian will move towards the player in order to do melee attacks, while throwing the said rocks. Known drops: * Ancient Metal * Ancient Stone Block * Ancient Ceremonial Dagger * Ancient Petrified Heart * Ancient Stone Moss * Sharpening Stone The Dark Guardian The Dark Guardian is a difficult boss. He spawns when the Ancient Petrified Heart is placed on an Ancient Altar and sacrificed with an Ancient Ceremonial Dagger. The Dark Guardian is twice the size of an Ancient Guardian. The Dark Guardian attacks in the same way as a regular guardian, but do far more damage. Known drops: * Ancient Core * Ancient Flaming Eye Necklace * Ceremonial Mace of the Ancients Heroic Dark Guardian The Heroic Dark Guardian is a legendary Ancient enemy with flaming eyes and lava-covered body which is easy to spot at any time of both day and night. It's an even more dangerous and large version of the Dark Guardian. Known drops: * Heroic Flaming Eye Necklace * Heroic Mace of the Ancients Return Home Category:Browse Category:Enemies